A Thousand Words
by Linzerj
Summary: A collection of short Gravity Falls drabbles, for all the little moments that go untold. (includes several AUs and crossovers, as well as moments that may happen within the show itself. prompts are always open)
1. 1

Hey, so I started writing these little drabbles because I couldn't settle on an idea for a full oneshot or story, and I really enjoy it. Used the random word generator for these first few sets. I will happily take requests, here or on my tumblr (where I'll post these as well). Send me a word, or a prompt, or both, and hopefully I'll be inspired! (Please also keep in mind I am a college kid, so if they take a while to make I'm sorry.)

The overall format for the drabbles are based on _Anoesis_ by Laora and _Apricity_ by sapphireswimming, though some of mine are more than just one sentence.

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch owns these wonderful characters, not me.

* * *

**A Thousand Words**

_A collection of Gravity Falls drabbles_

_**Forbidden**_

The idea of the journal and the forest and all the mysteries of Gravity Falls being forbidden makes them all the more enticing.

_**Hot**_

It was always so hot in Gravity Falls, but even in sweltering 100-degree heat Mabel was never seen without a sweater – although sometimes she'll relent and shed the sweater, opting to instead tie it around her waist.

_**Crystal**_

They find another crystal and restore Soos to his normal size, before destroying that one, too, and destroying as many of them that they can.

_**Elegant**_

Pacifica scoffs outwardly at Mabel's sweaters, but on the inside they make her smile. She's also a tad jealous, because she could never look as elegant in a sweater as Mabel does.

_**Decontamination**_

Alright, maybe being locked in the closet with Wendy wasn't too bad, but if the only way he was getting out was telling Wendy how he felt – well, he'd really rather not, to be perfectly honest. Then Wendy pulls the switch, they're hosed down, and the true mystery begins.

_**Blackheart**_

"With all the temperature extremes we've had a case of blackheart with our crop this year, so I apologize in advance if you find any black spots in these," the salesman says as Stan pays for the potatoes, but all he can think about is how he can break the news to the kids about what he's been doing all this time.

_**Develop**_

It takes him years of studying the supernatural phenomena of Gravity Falls to develop even the outlines for the portal device. He knows that it will be a dangerous and risky move, but he's also hoping that it will reveal everything he's yearned to know since day one.

_**Biggest**_

If he had to choose, he'd say his biggest regret was not being able to tell the Dipper and Mabel the truth sooner.

_**Harm**_

He thought that he could keep the twins out of harm's way if he just pretended like none of this stuff existed, if he told them that it was all part of their imagination. In reality, he did more harm than good.

_**Ambient**_

The forest is just there, surrounding the little town of Gravity Falls, quiet and peaceful until one dares to venture into its dark depths.

_**Powerless**_

"_No muscles, no brains – face it kid, you're nothing without this journal!" _Dipper's fists clench. He may not have his journal anymore, but he's not going to let Mabel be taken away by Gideon. He's not powerless. So he makes a leap of faith.

_**Dead**__ (Transcendence AU)_

His parents declare him dead, and he tries so hard to contact them like he can with Mabel, to prove them wrong, but he can't, and so decades in the future when his immediate family is dead and gone the final part of the old Dipper dies, too.

_**Beaver**_

Looking back on it, the beavers on the lake were really weird and given this was Gravity Falls and all the other weird stuff that had happened to them this summer there was a 9 out of 10 chance that they were monsters in disguise.

_**Blunder**_

He failed to account for the security cameras the waste facility had on the inside (he'd taken care of the ones outside just fine), and it was a mistake that almost cost him everything.

_**Freedom**_

When gravity is restored and everything falls back to earth, Gideon Gleeful sees his chance and breaks for freedom – and revenge.

_**Pity**_

He feels like a disappointment, like no matter what great thing he does it will never be able to make up for all the things he's done wrong in his life.

_**Perfect**_

She has to be perfect, because that is what makes a Northwest a Northwest, and that is the only thing that she can do to please her parents anyway.

_**Insanity**__ (PermaBipper AU)_

He never gets his body back, and slowly, as he watches Mabel age and die and Bill – still so resentful, but he'd adapted to human life eventually – Bill doesn't return after his body dies, and so Dipper is stuck, forever, and when he finally figures out that he's supposed to take Bill's place he lets all the emotions and frustrations he's been bottling up for so long burst out. And he snaps.

_**Ghostly**__ (PermaBipper AU)_

The first few weeks are the worst, because he can't figure out how to get into the mindscape in order to contact Mabel but he can't manifest on the physical plane either. He's stuck as a ghost, caught in between realms, and he hates every second of it.

_**Hellfire**__ (PermaBipper AU)_

He's burning, and yet he's not. The blue flames are growing stronger, faster, higher, and he can't control it anymore – except he _is_. And he can't stop it. Dipper Pines is burning away.


	2. 2

Side note on prompts: I will accept prompts for AUs (if it wasn't obvious) as well as crossovers, assuming I'm familiar with the other book/show/movie/podcast/whatever.

* * *

**A Thousand Words**

_A collection of Gravity Falls drabbles_

_**Triangle**_

Bill is everywhere in Gravity Falls. He watches through anything that vaguely resembles his shape as events play out. And now that he's been summoned back here, he can intervene when he feels necessary so that he can further his own goals.

_**Bash**_

Dipper would never admit to it out loud, but he did have fun singing karaoke with Mabel and Stan, and if they ever throw a bash like that again (sans zombies, of course) he will definitely sing with his sister again.

_**Brightly**_

Mabel goes about each day with a cheerful attitude and a positive outlook, and tries not to let anything bring her down, because she knows that if she doesn't light the way for her family they'll slip into the darkness of solitude.

_**Financial**_

He may be a conman at heart, but Stan knows how to run a profitable business in this little town. Turning his home into a tourist trap helps him get the funds he needs for all the things he needs to do in order to fix everything.

_**Fall**_

As they fall from the top of the railroad track, watching the robot plummet down beneath them, they grab onto each other and hold on tight. Even when Mabel pulls out her grappling hook, Dipper finds himself apologizing for everything he's ever done to hurt her as their lives flash before their eyes.

_**Mysterious**_

The town is unique and interesting and mysterious, and when he finds the journal Dipper's curiosity is piqued. He dives in head first, into the mystery of Gravity Falls.

_**Blindness**__ (Blinded AU)_

"Wow, kid, you sure are blind if you're falling for all of Ivan's nonsense! Ha! See what I did there, with the blind thing?" "Quiet, Bill," Pine Tree mutters, but as he returns to his work he can't help but wonder if the triangle demon has a point.

_**Believer**_

Dipper had always thought that paranormal studies was an interesting field, and that it should be given more thought as an actual science, and now he has the chance to prove the entire world that he was right for believing.

_**Obsession**_

Slowly, but surely, he becomes even more antisocial than he was at the beginning of summer. He becomes absorbed in the book, dedicates himself to uncovering all of the mysteries of this town, and when anything attempts to get in his way he snaps. He is obsessed, and he doesn't even know it.

_**Legendary**_

The twins visit Gravity Falls, years later, and are surprised by the hero's welcome they receive. Their friends are beaming up at them, and explain how the way they saved the town – and the world – back when they were twelve has been immortalized in Gravity Falls' history.

_**Trial**_

Every new monster they fight, every new clue they find, only seems to point them down an increasingly more dangerous path, or give them another cryptic warning. But they push forward, because what lies at the end of the tunnel must be worth it if these trials are anything to go by.

_**Enlighten**_

Fiddleford never meant any harm, and genuinely thought he was doing something good. It took thirty years for him to realize that he'd made so many mistakes – but that _it was okay_. It was just part of being human.

_**Grandiose**_

For the longest time the Northwests and the Gleefuls had been business partners, until Gideon was exposed as a phony. Still, Pacifica had been forced to make many public interactions with the creepy child, always over-the-top and grandiose, and the way he looked at her always set her off edge. He was a little too over-the-top, even for her.

_**Genetic**_

Stan has decided Mabel got all the good genes, because she reminds him of himself. She's loud and a little off-kilter at times, sure, but her spunk and creativity and eternal optimism in the face of Dipper's reclusiveness and pessimism and desire for knowledge remind him of days long past.

_**Enemy**_

Dipper scowls at the sight of bleached white hair. Even if it's not on the head of a nine-year-old boy, styled up in a weird curl that defies all logic, he can't help but shudder at the reminder of Gideon Gleeful – the child who almost ruined their lives.

_**Carnivore**__ (Monsterfalls AU)_

Stan will look at Waddles, or even Dipper, sometimes, and just _crave_. He's lucky his instinct to protect his family keeps him from actively hunting them, but it doesn't make it any better. Whenever he eats raw meat – whether he caught it himself or not – he can't help but feel more and more guilty about what this form is doing to him.

_**Half**__ (Monsterfalls AU)_

Dipper lets out a terrified bleat as he struggles to stand, still in disbelief that these deer legs are his. Mabel, meanwhile, is laughing in the bathtub, enjoying being half fish, and asking a disgruntled Grunkle Stan if he will fly her to the lake later so she can visit Mermando.

_**Exception**__(Monsterfalls AU)_

Stan growls at anyone who gets too close to that spot on his back, just above where his wings attach, but he melts under Dipper and Mabel's gazes and lets them scratch him until he dozes off.

_**Aquatic**__ (Monsterfalls AU)_

It's a little hard now that Mabel requires water in order to survive. Sure, she can go for about half an hour before she starts to get seriously dehydrated, but Stan finds he has his hands full now with trying to keep Mabel happy, healthy, and underwater.

_**Drink**__ (Monsterfalls AU)_

Gideon always makes sure to keep an emergency pack of blood on him, now, because there was one time he didn't and snapped, and he refused to leave his home for days afterward. He might have turned himself into a vampire, but he's still not comfortable with the thought of killing someone by drinking their blood until nothing is left.


	3. 3

Haha this one is supposed to be all one big story sort of about the aftermath of NWHS sooooo enjoy!

* * *

**A Thousand Words**

_A collection of Gravity Falls drabbles_

_**Honest**_

"I…look, I should've been honest with you." "Yeah, you should've, and it's a little too late to start now."

_**Heritage**_

Dipper stares at the man who has stepped out of the portal, the man with six fingers, the author of the journals. He doesn't know what to say, what to do, but when he hears something about "grandkids", and Mabel rushes forward with a squeal, he knows that he's lucked out this time around.

_**Recluse**_

"You've gotta come out of your room sooner or later," Stanford says. It only causes Stanley to shrink into his book further, which in turn causes his twin to sigh. "Fine, bro, whatever. You wanna be a recluse for the rest of your life, that's your problem."

_**Greatest**_

"Not just a great uncle–" "The greatest uncle!" His heart splinters, because they couldn't be further from the truth. He's horrible, because he's lied to them for so, so long.

_**Emerge**_

The portal has fallen from its perch on the wall, most of the glowing symbols burned out, but a few flicker and keep the portal working for a few precious moments. Then Stan's brother emerges, and it's the beginning of the end.

_**Relearn**_

When he comes back through the portal, Stanley realizes that he has to relearn a few things, like how to socialize properly, and how to sleep for more than two hours at a time, and how to not be afraid of the dark.

_**Forgiven**_

Mabel forgives him quickly, because she knew there was a good explanation for what he was doing. Soos comes around, too, and even Stanley forgives him for opening the portal despite all the warnings – thanks him, even. But Stanford watches his nephew, and worries that Dipper will never come around.

_**Fight**_

He never forgives himself, and when Stanley returns through the portal three decades later only to berate him further, Stanford wonders if that fight they had gotten in all those years ago was worth all this pain.

_**Crackpot**_

His brother is the only one who believes him, who sees what he sees, who is willing to listen and test his theories with him. Stanley Pines searches for answers in the strange town known as Gravity Falls, trying to show the world that he was right all along.

_**Disbeliever**_

Until the monsters start following his brother home, Stanford scoffed at the idea of there being a supernatural element to the little town of Gravity Falls. Even now, he's still not sure that his whole life isn't just one very long, very bad dream.

_**Apology**_

"Mabel, Dipper, Soos, I'm _sorry_, okay? I should've told you – especially you two, kids – but I…the time was never right…and I didn't know how. _I'm sorry._"

_**Dimensional**_

He gazes in awe at the stretch of portals before him. They never could have guessed that there were so many gateways to other dimensions, other planes of existence, just waiting to be discovered.

_**Fallout**_

Mabel and Dipper don't talk for a week afterward. Stanford worries, and blames himself, to which Stanley responds by smacking him and saying that yes, it might be his fault, but that doesn't mean his heart was in the right place.

_**Pull**_

Despite everything his brother warned him about, he doesn't hesitate to pull the lever. He's waited and searched for so long, and he's not going to stop now.

_**Absent**_

There's been a void for the past thirty years, an empty space haunting the entire Pines family, and it's all his fault.

_**Begging**_

"Dipper, I'm _sorry_. Come on, kid, you've gotta forgive me! Please!" Dipper just curls into a tighter ball, trying to escape Stan's constant begging. He doesn't know if he can forgive the man, not after all he's done.

_**Aboveground**_

When they emerge from the bunker under the Shack, everything is in ruins. The Shack itself suffered damage, but the town, too, is littered with debris from the sudden switch between no gravity and gravity. (There are dead bodies, too, but the Stans make sure the kids never hear about those.)

_**Promised**_

He crossed his fingers behind his back, and he was certain that Dipper was going to do the same thing, but it was too soon for him to tell the kids about what he was doing with the portal. Dropping everything on them at once could be just as bad as never telling them and waiting to see if they found out and confronted him on their own.

_**Battleground**_

They meet in a clearing for the end of the world, hoping and praying that they can stop the crazy triangular demon here before he destroys everything they ever cared about.

_**Finale**_

Their parents arrive to pick them up at the end of the summer, instead of having Stan send them back on a bus, only to find a town in shambles and a battered, beaten group of kids and teens with Stan – along with a man the twins' father thought he'd never see again.


	4. 4

The first five words were prompted by _Bedravi, _the rest courtesy of the random word generator. Prompts/requests are always open!

And since the story is called "a thousand words" my new (impossible) goal is to write 1000 of these drabbles! 20 words a chapter would end up being 50 chapters...ho boy.

* * *

**A Thousand Words**

_A collection of Gravity Falls drabbles_

**_Forecast_**

They always imagined Oregon as a rainy and dreary place, since Seattle is always called the Rainy City, but they're pleasantly surprised that 90 percent of the time, the forecast predicts warm summer weather like back home.

**_Innocence_**

There were days when he forgot that Mabel was twelve, and had been out in those woods with Dipper and had almost died from that Gideon incident, because she's just so young and pure and he hopes that, no matter how old she gets, that beautiful innocent spark never dies.

**_Misfit_**

He stares at his hands, each cursed with an extra set of fingers, and wonders why his brother doesn't have to deal with this. And he continues watching from the sidelines, never quite able to fit in.

**_Galaxy_**

They used to look up at the stars, and point out things like the Big Dipper and the Milky Way galaxy and see who could count more shooting stars than the other. Now he sits alone, wondering if his brother is even alive.

**_Euphoria_**

He isn't overjoyed, per say, but more of a mix of emotions – some of which he hasn't felt in nearly thirty years, which he thought he might never feel again.

**_Corrosive_**

The guilt eats and eats and eats at his inside, chewing away until he finally snaps and manages to find a way to rid himself of the guilt forever.

**_Loneliness_**

No matter what he did, there was that decade or so of immense loneliness that weighed down on his shoulders like the weight of the world.

**_Witch_**

There were all sorts of monsters hiding in the woods, but when Dipper stumbled across a page on witches he started looking at all the townsfolk more closely, because any one of them might be able to summon magic and wreak havoc.

**_Hearts_**

Bill didn't just affect the mind; his words could worm their way into the hearts of the humans if they were around him for too long, and one of his favorite things to do is to watch them slowly crumble into a pile of self doubt.

**_Ephemeral_**

It was a short-lived reunion, because within 24 hours the surviving government agents were on their backs and that damn dream demon was hovering over their heads with a threatening glimmer in his eye.

**_Circuitry_**

Fiddleford McGucket can't recall a lot of things, but when he starts to build or design mechanical devices he gets lost in the movements of his work and just _builds_.

**_Patrol _**_(Rebel Falls AU)_

They have to take turns patrolling their hideout at night, now, because the woods of Gravity Falls have never been safe and they're even less so with Gideon and his monsters hunting them down.

**_Child_**

Gideon was so small and adorable and had always seemed like just an innocent child, but a select few citizens knew that he was not all he seemed to be.

**_Abnormal_**

Six fingers was not something normal, was not something to be proud of, no matter what his brother said. He was abnormal, a freak, just like the things in the woods.

**_Human_**_ (Monsterfalls AU)_

Bill absolutely wants to strangle someone with his new human hands. Not for any particular reason, but just because it's a good outlet for his frustration. Possessing humans is fun, because he knows he can leave whenever he wants, but being stuck as a meatsack with no way out is starting to get really annoying.

**_Wail _**_(Phantom Falls crossover)_

Mabel and Dipper stared in awe, hands clenched over their ears, as the ghost screamed at the horde of miscellaneous monsters converging on them. And then, once the creatures had gone, the ghost ceased his unearthly howl and collapsed to the ground, colors fading to those of the human boy who had passed through the Mystery Shack earlier that day.

**_Brainwash_**

He had the entire town under his thrall, and the fact that no one gave them the benefit of the doubt showed just how far his control reached.

**_Finite_**

There were a set number of days before the end of the world, but they stood and defied fate anyway.

**_Afraid_**

The first few nights neither twin can sleep, because there are strange noises coming from the woods and sometimes they'll think they see mysterious lights flashing in the sky.

**_Hoofs _**_(Monsterfalls AU)_

Dipper stumbles around on unsteady legs, still not at all used to the way each hoof clacks against the tiles and hardwood of the shack or the way the has to control four limbs at once for him to make any progress forward.


End file.
